The secret
by star jelly
Summary: Can 2 people keep a secret from over 250 people? Naomi and Icheb are about to find out. rated T due to some swearing, and some possible suggestive content.
1. Chapter 1

Naomi transported over to the _Washington _with a heavy heart. Not only was she leaving the ship she had been living on for two years, but she was losing her shore leave. _Ahh well, _she thought, _when your life is in starfleet this is bound to happen._

"Welcome abored Lieutenant Wildman" said the commander in front of her, "My name is Commander Berlitz, head of Astrometrics."

"Nice to meet you" she said. She looked the Commander over, he was tall with blond hair and bright blue eyes that looked like the sky.

"I'll show you to your quarters,"he said, "But since you don't start till tomorrow I thought I could give you a quick showing of the ship, how does that sound?"

"That sounds fine Commander" Naomi said with a smile.

"Ohh please call me Tommy, everyone else does, on duty and off."

"All right, Tommy."

* * *

After Tommy had showed her to her quarters he gave Naomi a tour of the ship ending with the mess hall.

"And this is the Mess Hall, full of wonderful,(and if you see what our first officer eats) sometimes disgusting food!" said Tommy in a voice that made Naomi laugh. "What are you laughing at?" he asked in a "serious" voice.

"Nothing! Not you!" she replied making him laugh.

"You're very funny person," she smiled at him, "Now come on I'm hungry and there are some people who you should meet."

They went up the replicator where Tommy ordered pizza while Naomi ordered paraka wings.

"Do you know what those are?" asked Tommy

"Yup"

"Where are you from cause I only know one person who eats those."

"Why does it matter?" Naomi asked defensively, "Just because I eat the same thing as some other person does not mean that I came from the same place they did! I just saw that the computer had then and I like them! Very few databasses have this recipe so if you don't like them keep your mouth shut!"

"Sorry, I just thought you wanted to try something new and...well I jumped to conclusions, sorry.

"Yeah I shouldn't have gotten defensive either."

"Well why don't we sit down, I'll introduce you to some people from astrometrics."

"I'd like that" she smiled at him.

Tommy showed Naomi to a table where four people were sitting.

"Naomi this is Ensign Th'ropk." A young thallion woman nodded at her, "From left to right, Lieutenant Commander Christian Hutchinson, Commander Robert Krupa, and Lieutenant James Guerra." Three men stood up, Christian was tallish with strawberry (or was it apple?) blond hair, Robert, who worked in sickbay instead of astrometrics, was taller then Christian with brown hair and hazel eyes and James was tall, lanky, with white skin and jet black hair.

"Nice to meet you" all four said.

"Nice to meet you too,"said Naomi.

* * *

They had talked for while, about what her job would be like and what all the senior staff members were like. Naomi found that while the crew of the _Washington _thought that their first officer did a great job, he was just a little too closed off and proud.

"He use to run astrometrics, but now he's the first officer," said James, "He doesn't have a romantic relationship with _anyone!_ No woman, no man, except every few weeks or so he gets a letter from someone and is overly happy for the rest of the day."

"Sounds like someone I know, we're very close" said Naomi.

"Ha! You close with someone like Commander Tight-Ass, _that_ would be the day!" laughed Tommy.

"Shut up Tommy! Tight-Ass just walked through the door, and I think he's coming to sit with us!!" Whispered Th'ropk.

Naomi, who was sitting with her back towards the door, just stared strait ahead, not bothering to see the arrogant first officer yet.

True to Th'ropk's words Commander Tight-Ass came over to sit with his old astrometrics "buddies"

"Why _Hello _Commander," Tommy said in a sickly sweet voice. "I'd like you to meet our new crew member." he motioned for Naomi to get up. "Lieutenant Naomi Wildman, I'd like you to meet Commander Icheb."

Naomi's eyes got wide when she herd the name, and she quickly spun around to see him.

"Umm hi, I mean, hello Commander." she said holding out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you,"he said shaking her hand,"well I'd love to stay and chat but I have a lot of work I have to do. I hope you understand."

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Of course"

"It was a pleasure to meet you Naomi Wildman," he said with a smile and then turned and walked out of the mess hall.

"Ohh what a tight-ass he has." said Tommy.

"Yeah, he doesn't even have time to sit around with us anymore," Th'ropk said with annoyance.

"So what did you think of him Naomi?" asked Christian.

"Ohh I thought he was fine, but then again I only met him for thirty seconds." she said, "I hope you guys won't think I abandoned you if I leave now. It's just I have duty tomorrow, and I want to start unpacking, and-"she was cut off by Tommy raised hand.

"No we don't mind if you leave," he said,"you need rest before your first day."

"Thank you, I'll see you all tomorrow!" she said with a smile.

* * *

Her quarter doors had barely closed when Naomi felt a pair of arms rap around her.

"Took you long enough to get here."

"I'm sorry your "buddies" held me up." Naomi said turning to face Icheb, "How did you get into my quarters anyway?"

"I'm the first officer so I can do whatever I want," he said with a smirk, "Also when your code for your quarters is our wedding date, it's pretty easy to figure it out."

"Yeah yeah yeah, just shut up and kiss me!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next mourning Naomi woke up to the smell of...coffee? _How could there be coffee I just...ohh never mind._ her thought ended just as Icheb walked into the room with a coffee pot.

"Ah you're awake! I was coming in to wake you up with the coffee."

"Thank you," she said pulling him down to kiss her. Icheb just barely managed to put the coffee down before it spilled all over her.

"Umm that was even better then I remember!" Naomi smiled releasing him from her embrace. "I still can't believe your first officer, and that we're serving on the same ship."

"Yes when we were told we were getting new crew men from the _Concord _I had no idea that it meant you! I mean I was getting ready to see you in two weeks in Risa for shore leave!"

"Yes about that Icheb, because of my transfer I don't have shore leave anymore," she said.

Icheb looked disappointed but then said "Well I can always cancel my shore leave, and this is even better because I will see you everyday, and it will not take a month for your messages to reach me."

"Yes and it's great because you don't have to wait to tell me good news anymore,"she said with a smile, "By the way what was the good news you wanted to tell me. I thought you were on a different ship because you said that you had gotten someplace good, and you _hate_ the crew of this ship! It also didn't help that records like 'who is where in starfleet' took 6 months to get to where I was stationed."

"Now I wouldn't say hate...ok I would say hate, but not about the whole crew. I think the Captain is great, and so is the senior staff. When I said I someplace good, I meant that I was promoted to first officer."

"Well then I guess its a good thing that I was wrong and that our shore leave was canceled."

"Oh why is that?" he asked.

"Because it means A) we have more then a week together, and B) we can finally start to talk about children."

Icheb groaned


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to the fact that Icheb's reaction was 'I don't want to talk about it I want to do it', Naomi was almost late for her first shift. By some blessing she managed to make it one minute before her shift started.

"Well look who came in early," a sarcastic voice said behind her. She turned and there was Tommy. _God, if anyone should have the nickname of tight-ass it should be him!_ but she put on a smile.

"Why good mourning Commander." she said politely.

"You see those star charts over there Wildman? I need you to get all those in the three-d imaging array and functioning in time for the First officers inspection in two hours."

"Yes sir, I'll get right on it." God couldn't he have chosen someone less qualified? This was work for someone who had no idea what astrometrics was, she would have it done in under an hour with out thinking. As she inserted the first file, she let her mind wander to the conversation she and Icheb had had before she left for work.

* * *

"I think that having a baby is wonderful idea! Now that we are living together raising a family will be a wonderful!" Icheb had finally said this to her after and hour of prying. "I just think that for right now we should not tell anyone about our marriage."

"Why," she asked confused.

"Well a good portion of the crew, well lets just say that if you don't establish yourself as a good officer before we announce the big news, things could become difficult for you. I want you to be treated respectfully, not as though I got you to where you are now."

"But couldn't we get in-"

"If anyone wants to know if we're married or not they can look it up! We do not have to tell unless they ask; and seeing as were not keeping it a secret and keeping it out of the records, if they didn't bother to look it up it's their fault. "

"But what about the Cap-"

Interrupting her for the second time that mourning he had said,"The Captain knows that I had no part in transferring you on to this ship. Commander Berlitz was the one who requested you."

* * *

She was suddenly snapped out of her memories by pain searing through her arm. A young Ensign had tripped and had spilled his coffee all over her arm.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING ENSIGN!?" screeched Tommy from across the room. "HOW DARE YOU SPILL SOMETHING AND ON SOMEONE ELSE!!" his face was turning red and he was moving closer to the ensign, the young girl seemed very frightened.

"C..ander I'm-m s-s-orry!" the girl stuttered.

"SORRY! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? **SORRY!!"**

"Tommy" Naomi interjected, "It was an accident, she really didn't mean to!"

"Whether she meant to or not she's cleaning the waste extractions for a month!" he growled. "I don't allow this kind of behavior from my subordinates!" he snapped at the girl. Naomi could see that the girl was on the verge of tears. "Now GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled. The girl nodded, and ran like a jackrabbit out of there.

"Are you ok Naomi?" Tommy asked, suddenly very calm and gentlemanly.

Naomi froze.

"Are you ok Ensign Wildman?" he asked again.

"Oh yes I'm fine," she said shaking her head. She was suddenly very scared of Commander Tommy Berlitz; not just because of the abuse he just gave that girl, but she had also just remembered something Icheb had said as she ran out the door.

_Naomi, because Berlitz found you, he thinks he owns you. He's going to be over protective because to him, **you are his.**_

* * *

**I'm leaving for Italy in two days, so that means no computer for almost two weeks. I'll try to get one more chapter out before I go. But if I can't, don't worry. I'm bring a notebook so I can still write chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

While Naomi was dealing with Commander Berlitz, Icheb was having problems of his own. First, unlike Naomi he was late for his shift. Then he had to deal with a moody Chief Engineer (he officially hated pregnant Klingon hormones). Then he had to go to a briefing on their new mission, deal with a sexual harassment complaint about a Betezoid in the phase, and then he had to check astrometrics. _On my last ship, people were not this dysfunctional! _he thought to himself.

As he entered astrometrics Icheb noticed that things were calmer then usual. Tommy was standing next to a young woman by a console.

"How _is_ everything Commander Berlitz?" he asked.

"Oh just fine sit. No unusual phenomenons, nothing that you would see out in the Delta Quadrant." he laughed at his own joke. Icheb could see the woman standing next to him stiffen at the mention of the Delta Quadrant and he suddenly realized that the woman was Naomi. _God if my day is bad, I don't want to even imagine what hers is like. _Naomi turned around and Icheb struggled not to make eye contact with her. _This is definitely going to take some getting used to _he thought as he gathered the reports, and left.

* * *

Later that night, Naomi told Icheb all about her day with Commander Tommy Berlitz.

"He's nuts, and he fancies himself in love with me! Anybody who did, or looked like they might distract me got reprimanded by him personally!" she said, "One poor woman dropped a scanner and made me jump in surprise, and she got double shifts for a week because it 'distracted my train of thought' according to him."

Icheb sighed.

"I want to do something about him, but everyone else thinks that he is great... and for some reason, no one likes me."

"I asked around," Naomi said tentatively, "and apparently the crew thinks that you had it too easy. You had two years of studies with some of the best in Star Fleet, not to mention the fact that you were in Delta Quadrant. THey think you got to go on plenty of away missions out there."

"But that's bull shit!" he exclaimed.

"I know that, but they don't!" she said coldly. "You keep to yourself! You're friendly and kind, but _incredibly _closed off at times! And of of course Commander, lets not forget your background!" she was hysterical by this point.

"What do you mean?" he asked calmly.

_God damn him! how can he be so calm!_ she took a deep breath. "Ohh lets see, your adoptive mother is Anika Hanson, also known as 7 of 9. Your adoptive father is Chakotay, Captain of Voyager, and those people _you_ call your Aunts and Uncles are all high ranking members of Star Fleet...well except Tom," she added with a slight grin.

He wrapped his arms around her. "You are a very lucky and very fortunate person." he said.

"Why because I'm married to you?" she asked with a laugh.

"No, because nobody knows that your from Voyager."

"People kno-" she was cut off

"Yes people know, but not on this ship. This ship and everyone on it, hates me and anything I love. I can't have them hate you too."

"They won't-"

"They will!" his voice was filled with raw exposed emotion, "Tommy has already claimed you, but when he finds out about us everyone will hate you. Tommy leads them and they blindly follow."

"Can't the Captain do something?" she asked.

"She can, but unless someones life's in danger she won't." he said, sounding more frightened then she had ever heard. She pulled away from him to see tears in his eyes. Suddenly she knew why he was so scared.

"You think he has the potential to kill,"she said, "you think that if he finds out about us he'll kill me!"

Icheb turned away from her. She felt as though her body had been drenched in a bucket of ice water.

"Don't turn away from me!" she said softly her voice pleading, "I need you to be near me, I...I need you to help me."

And he did, the whole night.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a month later, and things had definitely gotten stranger. Naomi and Icheb still hadn't told anyone about their marriage. In fact everyone on the ship thought that the barely knew each other. Everyone on the ship also seemed to think that Naomi and Tommy were getting "cozy" behind closed doors. Somehow Tommy had even convinced himself that this was true, causing Naomi to nearly throw up one mourning when he called her "honey kins".

* * *

Earlier that week Icheb and Naomi had been making plans to take the day off. Icheb was getting the day off because it was his birthday. Luckily the Talaxian holiday Prixin was on the same day, so she was able to get the day off. The day started out lovely. Naomi woke Icheb up with breakfast in bed, and things had just started to get heated up when she suddenly had to throw up. They spent the rest of the mourning in the bathroom; Naomi throwing up, Icheb holding back her hair.

Naomi was able to hold something down for lunch, but Icheb still made her go to sickbay.

"You go to sickbay, and then I'll meet you in the holodeck," he had said.

She agreed and had just when Icheb was summoned by the Captain.

* * *

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING!!" exclaimed Naomi.

"Nope, I am not that big of a bastard," said Dr. Lizotte with a laugh, "So should I inform Commander Berlitz of this news?

_**"NO"**_ Naomi blanched. "Please don't, not now, not _ever_, PLEASE!" she begged.

"Why n-"

"Lieutenant Wildman to shuttlebay 3" came Icheb's voice over the com system.

"Got to go bye" Naomi hurried out of sickbay.

* * *

When Naomi got to the shuttle bay she found the Captain there with Icheb.

"There's a shuttle coming in and Commander Icheb thought you would want to greet the people coming in." the Cpatian explained, sounding as though she didn't fully understand why Naomi was there either.

"Who's coming?" Naomi asked.

"You'll find out," was all that Icheb would say.

"The Raven is ready to dock"_The RAVEN??_

Before she could ask Icheb, the ship was in and the hatch was opening.

"ICHEB!!" yelled a voice, and a little girl of 9 had run into Icheb's arms.

"Sarah! How are you? Where's mom and dad?" he asked all at once smiling.

"They're finding Teddy." she said with a giggle.

"Oh really?" seeing the Captain was confused he said to her "Sarah this is my Captain; Captain this is Sarah, my sister."

Nice to meet you Sarah," the Captain said as Sarah waved at her. Icheb turned back to the shuttle, and as he did Sarah saw Naomi out of the corner of her eye.

"Naomi!" she squealed as she wiggled out of Icheb's arms and ran over to her.

"Sarah, it's so good to see you!" she said hugging her, "Who else is here?"

"Mommy, Daddy, Teddy, Aunty Kathryn, Uncle Tom, Aunt B'lanna, Mirial, Uncle Harry, Aunt Lydia, and Kes."

So Harry did name his baby girl Kes," Naomi said to Icheb.

"Aunty Kathryn wanted everyone together for Prixin" said Sarah, " So we decided to come to Icheb's ship. We didn't know you'd be hear Naomi! Your parents couldn't make it because of their posting on the Oberon. Ohh look here comes everyone." she pointed at the ships hatch.

7 of 9 was the first out with Teddy, a boy of 2 in her arms. Then Chakotay, who was followed by Harry and his wife Lydia who had a baby in her arms. They were followed by Tom, B'lanna, and Mirial. Last came Admiral Kathryn Janeway.

"Sorry we were so late getting off, Teddy decided it was a good time to play hide and seek." said Chakotay. Hugs and introductions were given and Icheb and Naomi were about to take everyone to their rooms when the Captain asked, "Wait how does everyone know Lieutenant Wildman?"

"She was the first child born on Voyager," said 7 of 9 matter of factly.

"She's also Icheb's wife!" exclaimed Sarah.

"WHAT?!" yelled the Captain.

"Captain, cam we talk about this in privet?" asked Icheb.

"I think that's a good idea," said the Captain while turning a very gray color.

* * *

They got everyone settled, and then Naomi and Icheb went up to see the Captain.

"Before we go in there, I just want to tell you I love you," Icheb said looking into her eys. Naomi took a breath.

"Before we for in there I just want you to know...I'm pregnant." Icheb's face broke out into the biggest smile she had ever seen.

"I still love you," he said to her. Then leaning down he spoke into her stomach, "I love you too little one!"

**there we go what I wrote in Italy!! Hope you enjoyed reading these chapters! READ REVIEW (please??)**


	6. Chapter 6

The Captain stood looking like a mad bull in front of Icheb and Naomi as though they were toddlers who had been caught with their hands in a cookie jar.

"You both have thirty seconds to explain why you would keep something like your marriage a secret." said the Captain sounding as though she were about to launch one of them into space.

Icheb explained as fast as he could. "…So after that we decided to keep it a secret; especially after we found out that Commander Berlitz was "in love" with Naomi."

"Is that all you have to tell me?" asked the Captain.

"Well no," said Naomi, "I'm pregnant."

"Congradul-_shit!_" the Captain nearly fell over from surprise. "You're-you're PREGNANT?!" she spluttered.

"Yes." said Naomi.

"Oh well this is great just great! What am I going to do with you two of you?!" the Captain asked, angrily.

"What is there to do? We didn't do anything wrong; we didn't break any rules!" said Naomi, sounding frustrated

"Yeah, but when Tommy finds out he's going to have a field day." grumbled the Captain.

"May we go now Captain?" asked Icheb sounding slightly pissed off

"Yes," said the Captain. Naomi and Icheb turned to walk out of her office. "Oh and by the way" added the Captain, "I won't tell anyone."

Naomi and Icheb decided to spend the afternoon in the holodeck, in a peaceful simulation of a flowery meadow. They had taken a walk**,** talked, and were now lying down facing each other.

"So, now that the Captain knows that we're married, do you think we should tell everyone else?" asked Icheb curiously.

"No. I think that we should keep things the way they are. Who knows, maybe they'll never find out, but until they do I just want to keep things between us." said Naomi

"I just don't want Tommy to become too much of a strain for you and the baby," Icheb said sounding concerned.

"Don't worry, the baby and I will be just fine. I can deal with Tommy, and he won't know about this baby until the time is right." said Naomi**;** sounding more confident then she felt.

"I just don't want you to suffer." Just then, Naomi's stomach growled. "Are you hungry?" Icheb asked

"Yeah a little; I haven't been able to keep much down today." said Naomi as she stood up.

"Well let's try to get you something to eat, shall we?" Icheb suggested;leading Naomiout of the holodeck.

**With lots and lots and lots of thanks to my Beta reader KageOkami-Kogo. (Kage, I know I didn't fix everything, but next chapter I will I swear!!) Read, Review, ENJOY!!**


End file.
